


Alpha’s Duties

by sumcp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, F/M, Hunters Being Assholes, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Mates, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Stydia Forever, Unsafe Sex, allison deserved better damnit, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumcp/pseuds/sumcp
Summary: Stiles, Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Theo are ready to finish up the last 4 months of Senior year and graduate in peace. That is until a new girl shows up, bringing a dark past and a dire warning for the McCall pack. Even though Scott has forgiven Theo for all he’s done since saving Liam, Scott has learned not to be as trusting as he once was. Can Scott put his new found trust issues aside and see the bigger threat or will it be too late?





	1. The New Girl

Regression to the mean. That’s all Scott has been thinking about the past month. It seems too easy to believe the Ghost Riders are gone. Everything has gone back to normal and he still can’t shake the feeling that something else will happen. Stiles has even relaxed, something Scott never thought could happen, although that may have something to do with his strawberry blonde banshee girlfriend.

  
“Scott what’s wrong?” Malia sniffed the air, turning her nose up in disgust, “ You smell like Stiles usually does.”

  
“High-strung with anxiety and fear of impeding doom?” Stiles offered with a chuckle as he slung his arm around Lydia on the couch, while Malia just nodded looking to Scott for an explanation. The whole pack was gathered in his living room since it was there last night of Winter Break watching a movie that he promised Stiles that, if he made it out alive, he would watch.

  
“Nothing’s wrong.” Scott shrugged, taking a sip of his drink, trying to calm down and pay attention to Star Wars playing on the TV.

  
“Did you forget there are 3 human lie detectors sitting here that just heard your heart beat skip?” Theo cocked his eyebrows at him.

  
“And that can smell you.” Malia pointed out, while dramatically pinching her nose and waving a hand in front of her face. He knew he was caught, and there was no point in lying to them.

  
“I just can’t shake the feeling yano… it’s been a month and I’m still looking over my shoulder, waiting for something else to go wrong. What’s next? I still wake up from nightmares… hunters, darach, nogitsune, dead pool, dread doctors, the beast, Ghost Riders.. I feel like If I relax or let my guard down, someone is going to die.” He couldn’t stop himself as it all came spilling out. Scott looked up to see all their eyes on him, concern and guilt evident in their eyes. They haven’t realized how much pressure he has been under the past couple of years. The pressure that he was still under.

  
Stiles was the first to speak up, “Scotty, you are the whole reason we’re still alive. Hell, you’re the whole reason the town of Beach Hills is still alive and standing. You are a hero, you always have been, but you can’t let the fear of what’s going to go bump in the night stop you from living. Besides, worrying is my job, and for once I feel calm.. Like the Ghost Riders were our final test, maybe its just time to focus on our lives apart from the supernatural.” Scott looked around at his pack, all of them nodding their heads, agreeing with Stiles.

  
“You’re right.” he said with a forced smile to his best friend. He leaned back on the couch grabbing the bowl of popcorn form Liam’s lap, despite his protest. “So tell me again, this is the fourth movie…but it’s actually the first one?” Lydia let out a groan of frustration and the pack just sighed, knowing full and well Stiles was fixing to go into the detailed layout of the whole movie.

* * *

 

Scott groaned at the sound of every locker closing, feeling a headache coming on from all the noise of the hallway. He was just turning the dial to his locker when Stiles patted him on the back.

  
“Morning Scotty, glorious day for school don’t you think?” He smiled, as he opened his back pack to get his stuff out of. He was buzzing with energy, practically bouncing in place.

  
“Dude, how much Adderall did you take this morning?” Stiles looked up from his bag, a frown etching its way onto his face.

  
“None, why?” That’s when Scott smelled him. He smelled like perfume, mixed with sweat and a certain hint of supernatural. He smiled, it suddenly clicked why his best friend was bouncing with energy. Scotts suspicion was confirmed when Lydia came up to their lockers, Malia and Theo trailing further behind her. Lydia had one of Stiles flannels tied around the waist of her jeans. Jeans. You didn’t think you had ever seen Lydia in jeans until today. She also had her hair done in a rushed braid to the side with barely any makeup on.

  
“Hey Lydia, nice flannel. ” Scott couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face when he turned to Stiles, “Oh and great perfume by the way bro, although I don’t think strawberry pazazz is for you.” He said sarcastically. Stiles didn’t even try to hid the smug look on his face, but Lydia was trying to cover the blush that rose to her cheeks. Scott put up his fist for Stiles to bump trying to be discreet, but he heard Lydia mumble something along the lines of stupid wolfy powers.

  
Theo and Malia joined them by the lockers, they were standing around talking, when Scott heard the principal’s door open, and a girl he’s never seen before walked out. He couldn’t help but stare at her as she made her way to the row of lockers by coach’s class. She looked his age, with a heart-shaped face and a cascading y/h/c falling down her back.

  
“Scotty are you even listening to me?” Stiles complained, turning in the direction he was staring.

  
“Who is that?” He asked, everyone turned to look at this point. Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone starting moving toward their first class of the day. Thankfully, they all had coaches class first period, as they were making their way to the door Scott looked for the girl again, but lost her in all the commotion of the hall. He shook his head slightly, walking through the door way in time to hear coach yelling at someone.

  
“Seriously Greenburg, are you following me now? You don’t even have this class this quarter!” Coach bellowed, grabbing the roster off of his desk skimming over it. His eyes widened when he saw what Scott guessed was Greenburgs name. “Oh for heavens sake, every semester.. Alright everyone in your seats!” Coach kept grumbling to himself, when she walked in, carrying her books and a piece of paper. Their eyes connected and she gave him a small smile. Coach walked over and snatched the paper out of her hands. “Alright you little miscreants, listen up, we have a new student..”

  
Stiles leaned up on the desk whispering in his ear. “Who moves schools 4 months till the end of their Senior year?“

  
"Stilinski shut your pie hole!” Coach yelled. Stiles sat in his seat an annoyed look on his face as coach continued talking. “As I was saying, we have a new student. Y/N Silver. I know you all with be the wonderful students you never are for me and make her feel welcomed. Go ahead and take a seat in front of McCall.” She looked out over the class, not knowing who anyone was so she stayed standing. “Sweetheart, are you deaf I said go sit in front of McCall.”

  
"Coach she’s new.. She doesn’t know who Scott is.” Stiles explained as Coach just stated at the girl.

  
“Oh right, McCall don’t just sit there, wave your hand or something.“ Scott gave a small wave to her, and she made her way over to the desk and sat down. He caught a whiff of her shampoo, as she moved around in front of him getting her notebook out to place on her desk. She smelled like the beach with a hint of coconut and lime. As coach started today’s lesson on Econ, he heard her murmur under her breath.

  
"Crap I forgot a pen.” She looked around, to embarrassed to ask someone for one. Scott grabbed the extra pen off his desk, and tapped her with it lightly. She turned around and he held the pen up with a smile. She returned the smile, a slight blush rising to her cheeks and took the pen gratefully. When she turned back around to start taking notes, Scott took the opportunity to take another whiff of her shampoo. Her scent was driving him insane, and it didn’t help that she kept fidgeting in her seat causing her hair to sway slightly. He took one last deep breath when he caught another sent, one he was familiar with, guilt. No one else in the pack seemed to notice, but he couldn’t help think of what Stiles whispered to him a few minutes ago. Who was this girl? Scott couldn’t focus on coach’s lecture the rest of class, all he could focus on was regression to the mean. Things can’t always be bad, but they can’t also be good either, and which side she fell on.


	2. Chapter 2

 

You couldn’t pay attention to the Econ lesson, even though this teacher was hilarious. You didn’t know what that Greenburg kid did to him, but you’re glad he did it. At least your plan worked, and you caught his attention. You knew the rumors about his pack, and you’ve heard the stories, but no one mentioned just how handsome the alpha truly was. You could tell he was tall, even sitting down and you kept thinking about his gorgeous chocolate eyes and his thick head of hair that you bet would feel fantastic to run your fingers through. His jawline, even though it was slightly uneven, made him look even more handsome.

You wanted to turn around again, just to look at him one more time, but you knew that would be strange.  Your test worked, you had a feeling he would be listening. It was very Scott McCall to come to your rescue even if it was just offering a pen. You looked around the room, eyes falling to each member of the pack.that you memorized. Stiles, the human. Lydia, the banshee. Malia, the were-coyote. Theo, the chimera. You had been given all the information to help get into the pack, but your fears of them not believing you kept your thoughts buzzing. _What if this doesn’t work._ Thankfully the bell rang, pulling you out of your head. You dared a glance at Scott one more time, before making your way to your next class.

You walked into AP English, handing your slip to the teacher. Unlike Coach, she was sweet and told you to take any seat you’d like. You glanced around the class, noticing there was an empty seat next to Lydia. You made your way to her, silently hoping she wouldn’t care if you sat beside her. She smiled at you as you sat down getting your things together. A few minutes had passed while the teacher continued talking about Romeo and Juliet, one of your personal favorite books. You didn’t bother taking notes since you had already read the book. You tilted your head to the left toward Lydia, noticing she wasn’t taking notes either. _Alright, here’s your chance._

“Hi, I’m Y/N.“ You smiled at her. 

“Hi, I’m Lydia Martin. Your in Coaches class with me too.” She greeted you, then looked down at your shoes. “Oh my god, I love your shoes. Actually, I love your whole outfit.” She complemented you, and your face lit up. It was working.

“Oh thanks, I got them from a little boutique in Georgia.”  “Is that where you’re from?” she asked, trying to make small talk.

“Um.. No I’m actually from California. I love to travel, I spent most time moving around, but I figured it was time to come home.” You shrugged, you were taking a big risk with this story. She narrowed her eyes at you slightly, you were glad she wasn’t a werewolf and could hear your heart beat.

“Wait, you travel.. What about your parents?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. You could tell she was confused, and you offered her a small smile.

  
“My parents and sister died in a car crash when I was 13, I was sent to live with distant relative in Georgia but they weren’t exactly the most attentive people. I basically did what I wanted, they didn’t even realize if I was gone. They gave me a credit card, and a car and didn’t care as long as I didn’t cause any trouble or talk to them.” You played it off like it was no big deal, but you needed her to believe you.

“That’s terrible… I’m so sorry.” You could tell she actually was, which made you feel guilty for lying to her.

“It’s okay, as soon as I turned 18 I decided I wanted to move back.. So here I am.” You smiled at her, she nodded her head believing your sob story. She started to give you the low down of the school, and her friends. _This was going to be easier than I thought._

* * *

 

  
“Scotty you’ve been acting strange all day, what’s up?” Stiles asked, sitting down across from him and Liam. Scott ignored his comment and looked over at Y/N sitting alone eating her lunch will her headphones in her ears. She was flipping through her calculus book with notes scattered all over the table. Ever since Coaches class Scott has been watching her, trying to get a feel for her. He knew he must seem like a stalker, but he couldn’t help it. He refused to make the same mistake twice.

“Hello, Earth to Scott?” He got pulled back from his thoughts by Stiles waving a hand in front of his face. By now the whole pack had joined them. Everyone was eating and talking about the party Lydia was throwing Friday night. 

“Sorry..what were you saying?“ 

“I was asking you what’s up, you’ve been quiet all day, you’re like on another planet?” Stiles eyed him suspiciously, Scott didn’t know what to tell him without sounding crazy. He knew he was being paranoid. Everyone stopped talking and turned toward him, waiting for a reply. 

"I just have a lot on my mind with my AP classes, and graduation that’s all.“ He gave his most convincing smile, he could tell no one bought it but he didn’t care. Scott dared a glance back to Y/N, as soon as he looked at her she raised her head up from her book. Their eyes met again for the second time, and she gave him another small smile. This time Scott didn’t smile back, he just kept staring at her and listening for her heartbeat. She bit her lip, and he didn’t need werewolf powers to tell she was embarrassed, the blush that rose to her cheek did that perfectly. She quickly looked away from him, turning back to her notes like they were the most interesting things on the planet.

"Is it the new girl? You keep staring at her, do you like her?” Liam spoke up turning toward Scott, half of a french fry hanging out of his mouth.

 "Liam don’t talk with your mouth full, its rude.“ Lydia glared playfully at the young beta. 

"No, I don’t like her. She’s just new. I’m curious.” Scott grumbled. The look on Liam’s face proved he didn’t believe him. 

"Yeah right, you’ve been like stalking her all day. I mean, I don’t blame you. She’s hot.“ Liam shrugged his shoulders, continuing eating. 

"She’s really nice too, she’s in my AP English class. I invited her to my party Friday. Oh, maybe you could ask her out? We could go on a double date, it would be so much fun!” Lydia smiled at him, then to Stiles. Scott’s eyes went wide, he couldn’t believe Lydia was trying to set him up.

“You invited her to your party? Lydia we don’t know anything about her!” His voice was getting higher, “She could be a murderer Lydia, what were you thinking.” Scott could see the hurt on Lydia’s face as she sank back into her seat. Stiles put a comforting arm around her, and looked at him concerned.

"Woah, dude it’s not her fault. She was just trying to help, Y/n’s new and doesn’t know anyone, it was my idea to invite her after Lydia told me her story. It’s no different from when Allison and Kira moved here.“  Scott stiffened at the mention of her name, his gaze hardened on his best friend. 

"It’s completely different Stiles, we can’t just trust everyone that moves to town!” He yelled. Scott was getting angry at their insufficient concern, and he could feel his pulse rising, the wolf clawing at the back of his mind, begging to be released. 

"Since when?“ Stiles scoffed. He dropped his arm from his girlfriends shoulder, straightening up in the chair. He was getting angry now too, especially since he was too harsh on Lydia just a moment ago. Scott couldn’t help feeling betrayed, of all the people Stiles should be the one to understand.  

"Since me.” Everyone turned to Theo, who tried to hide the hurt on his face. “I’m right, right? You trusted me and I almost destroyed your pack.. I get why you would have trouble trusting someone else.” Malia put a hand on Theo’s shoulder, trying to comfort him but he shook it off. “I’m gonna go, I have some studying to do before Bio.” Theo got up front the table, not looking back as he went through the double doors.

“Really Scott? He saved Liam’s life.. He helped us fight the ghost riders, and get Stiles back. I don’t even have experience in things like forgiveness, Hell he almost killed me but I forgave him.. Why can’t you?” Malia glared at Scott, getting up from her seat.

 "Because he DID kill me Malia, literally. I was dead for 15 minutes.. He also killed Tracy, and Josh. Not to mention Stiles’s dad almost died due to him!“ Scott looked to Stiles for support, knowing he would be on his side about Theo, but was met with the shrug of his shoulders. He ran his hand nervously on the back of his neck. 

"Scott you—” Stiles didn’t get to finish his sentence before Malia cut him off. 

"No Scott, you’re supposed to be the better person. You’re a True Alpha… Start acting like it.“ Malia sent one last look his way before turning around to go find Theo. Scott looked around the table, Liam, Stiles, and Lydia had a surprised look on their faces at Malia’s outburst, and Corey was looking at his hands, obviously not wanting to get involved. 

The only one to speak up was Mason. "Intense.” 

* * *

 

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Theo and Malia weren’t talking to him, and Stiles was still angry at him for yelling at Lydia. In AP Bio Lydia didn’t sit with him like she normally does. She walked right past Scott,  disappointment written across her face, taking the empty seat next to Theo. Scott tried to pay attention to the lesson but he couldn’t. He knew he was being unreasonable, Theo has proven himself since he came back from hell. He was a completely different person, but in the back of Scott’s mind he couldn’t get over the fact that he killed him. He never told anyone what happened in those 15 minutes he was technically dead, but he remembered every bit of it

_Scott opened his eyes blinking slowly, why is everything so bright. He sat up with a groan, looking around. He started to panic, remembering what just happened. Scott was fighting Theo, he had his claws in his stomach. He realized where he was, he was dead._

_As Scott got to his feet, he heard one word that made his whole body freeze. It wasn’t the word that took Scott’s breath away, it was the sweet voice that spoke it. It was the voice he longed to hear just one more time._

_"Scott..“ He didn’t turn around, he wasn’t ready to see if this was real or just his imagination. If this wasn’t real, if he turned around and she wasn’t there, he’d know where he was. Only hell would play such a cruel joke. "Scott? It’s really me, I promise.” In that moment Scott knew it was real, because he could hear her smile as she spoke. He turned around, not knowing when he came face to face with her._

 

_She looked beautiful, just like he remembered. Her brown hair flowed down to her shoulders, and her eyes were practically sparkling. They  smiled at each other for what seemed like eternity. Eventually she tore away from his gaze, and before he knew it he closed the distance between them.  He engulfed her in a tight embrace, afraid to let her go. “Allison.. I.. God I’m so sorry.. I should have done something. I should have saved you..” Scott couldn’t continue, tears were already forming in his eyes. All the guilt from that night came back ten folds. She pulled back, he expected her to look just as upset as he was, but she was still smiling. A slight chuckle came from her lips._

_"Scott McCall don’t you dare.“ Her soft fingertips brushed along his cheek wiping a tear that fell. "There was nothing you could have done, it was my time.” She smiled at him again, removing her hand but he grabbed it before it fell to her side. Scott rubbed his thumb across her hand gently, gathering up the courage to ask the question he has been struggling with since he woke up._

_"Am I dead?“ Allison laughed again. He took the time to stare into her eyes trying to memorize every shade of brown in them._

_"No, if you were actually dead I would be kicking your werewolf ass right now.” She smirked at him, which caused Scott to laugh._

_"Then where am I? Why can I see you, and touch you..“ Scott ran his other hand into her hair, tucking a piece that had fallen into her face behind her ear._

_"That’s a lot of questions we don’t have time for, you’ll be waking up any minute. We’re in Bardo, when I felt your heart stop I knew you would cross over here.”_

_"Wait, you’ve been watching over me?“_

_"I’ve been watching over everyone.” His heart shattered at the thought she has been watching them live their lives, watching us experience everything she never will. Scott looked toward the ground, trying not to show how guilty he felt. She grabbed his chin, tilting it back up so he could look at her. "What did I say. This is not your fault.“ She spoke softly. "Scott there isn’t much time. I need you do a couple of things for me.”_

_“Anything.” He answered too quickly, causing he to chuckle_. God I was going to miss that laugh. 

_“Okay, the first thing I need you do to is tell Lydia I told you so.” He couldn’t help but laugh at her seriousness, she was has been dead for so long and that was what she wanted._

_"I told you so? About what?“_

_"Oh you know about what. I’ve been watching. She so owes me, and when I see her again I will never let her live it down.” Scott smiled, knowing exactly what she was referring to._

_"I will.“ He chuckled, "What else do you need me to do?” Suddenly Scott felt his chest tighten, it felt like a heart attack. He could hear voices in the distance. He recognized Mason’s voice, then his moms.._

_**“He’s not someone.. He’s my son, and he’s an alpha and he’s too strong to die like this!”** _

_Scott heard his mom’s voice this time, only louder. He knew what was happening, he was getting pulled back. Scott grabbed Allison for a hug one last time._

_"Scott I wish there was more time, but there’s not. And I better not see you again until you have great-great grandkids, I mean it.“ She laughed quietly into his shoulder, which made him pull her in even tighter._

_**"You’re an alpha.. Come on Scott.. Roar.”** _

_"Allison what’s the last thing you wanted me to do?“_

_"Scott you’re so strong. You have a heart of gold. You see the good in everyone, and your willingness to protect the people of beacon hills, even if they don’t deserve it, no matter the cost,  that is your greatest asset.. Don’t let this change you.” she whispered. Suddenly Allison's body was ripped from his. He heard his moms voice one last time, as a blinding light clouded his vision._

_**“Come on ….. ROAR."** _

 


	3. The Background Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets close to a member of the pack, and Scott has to decide on a course of action.

 

  
Scott was pulled out of his day dreams of Allisons just in time to hear the bell ring. He made his way to his last class of the day he shared with Stiles, who still wasn’t talking to him. Scott walked in to see you in the seat he always sits in, beside his best friend. They were talking, and she was laughing at something Stiles said. Her laughter filled his ears, it was light and airy, resembling Allisons. He shook his head lightly, trying to get her out of his head

You noticed the alpha come in, but you were to pre-occupied listening to Stiles story on Coach and Greenburg. Scott made his way over, taking the empty seat in front of you. He pulled his notebook out of his book bag, placing it on the desk. He sat there for a minute, wondering when he switched places with Stiles. Stiles was always suspicious, but he just took to the new girl like he had known her for years. Scott knew what he had to do, so he turned all the way around in his seat with his best fake smile and introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Scott McCall. You sit in front of me in Coaches class.” He caught you off guard, not expecting him to turn around and be so friendly. You jumped lightly in your seat, which caused him to laugh. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s okay.” You smiled back at him. He held his hand for you to shake, which you gladly took. His touch sent sparks all the way up your arm, and when he finally let you go, you could still feel it. You coughed, looking away from him, trying to compose yourself. You felt hot and you knew he could hear your heart beat pounding in your chest. _Pull yourself together Y/N, He’s just a boy._ You dared a glance at his eyes and noticed his were already trained on you. You could tell the hint of uncertainty in them, and you didn’t blame him. You were lying to them all.

“So are you going to go to Lydia’s party Friday Y/N?” Stiles asked, pulling you and Scott’s attention from each other.

“Oh yeah I am.” You smiled at the sarcastic boy next to you. “I am really excited, I mean I moved schools a lot.. So I’m used to being the new girl. But everyone has been so nice here. Especially you and your friends."  

"Glad we could be of service.” He winked playfully, causing you to laugh. 

“Are you going?” You asked Scott, silently hoping he would say no. You had a feeling you would have a better chance of convincing the pack to trust you if you went through Stiles.

“Yeah I am, um… do you know where it is? Do you need a ride?” _Wait, did he just ask me out._ You looked at him raising your eyebrows slightly at a loss for words. Apparently you weren’t the only one surprised as Stiles eyes were practically falling out of his head.

“Are you asking me out on a date McCall?” A sly smile making its way onto your face.

“It depends on your answer.” Scott laughed, clearly flustered by your comment.

“I’d love to, pick me up at 7?” You offered, writing your number down on a piece of paper handing it to him. He smiled at you, fixing to say something else when the teacher came into the classroom. Scott turned around in his seat, holding the piece of paper in his hand staring at the number. He looked over at Stiles who gave him a wink and smile, signally all was forgiven. Scott pulled his phone out, quickly saving your number then sent one other text before locking his phone putting it in his pocket.

**To: [Derek] I need a favor..**

 

* * *

 

 

  
Lydia offered to go dress shopping after school, which you reluctantly agreed to. You weren’t the girly girl type. You were more comfortable in jeans and combat boots, than heels and short skirts, but that didn’t stop Lydia from dragging you across Macy’s in search of the perfect dress for you to wear to her party.

“Lydia aren’t you worried about finding you a dress?” You huffed. The pair had been at Macy’s for over an hour, and still haven’t found anything you liked. Even though you were annoyed with shopping, you couldn’t deny the fun you were having with Lydia. You have never had a girl friend to just go to the mall with, text about boys, or share anything with. You actually never had any friends, except for your sister. _Not the time Y/N_. You quickly shut down your feelings, turning back to the present conversation with Lydia.

“Oh I already bought my dress last week.” She said nonchalantly, milling about the store stopping every so often to pull out a dress.

“Then why did you offer to go again?” You asked, slightly confused.

“Your new to this whole friends thing aren’t you?” Lydia giggled, stopping at another clothes rack. You weren’t paying attention and crashed into the red head.

“Is it that obvious?” Lydia laughed again, pulling a dress off the rack.

“This is it Y/N, this is your dress.” She turned around, a devilish grin on her face as she held the garment up to your body.

“That’s not a dress, that’s a scrap of clothing.” You scoffed at her. Lydia had a short, tight maroon dress held up against your body. It was gorgeous. Nothing to flashy to draw attention to you, but enough to make a statement. The only problem was you definitely couldn’t pull it off.

“Oh come in, this would look killer on you. And you don’t get a say because it’s in your size.. Scott’s not going to know what hit him.” A blush rose to your cheeks, which Lydia noticed but chose not to bring it up. You followed Lydia up to the register, but before you could get your wallet out she had handed the check out person her credit card.

“You don’t have to do that." 

"Too late. My party, my rules.” She sang, causing you to laugh. The cashier handed her the dress placed in a bag, which she took and handed it to you. You couldn’t help the pang in your heart at her kind gesture. You hid your guilt behind a forced smile, looping your arm through hers heading out of the Store.

“Since you bought the dress, I’m buying dinner.” You demanded, not giving her a chance to decline. She graciously accepted, her emerald eyes lighting up at the thought of food. You stopped at the Chinese restaurant that Lydia recommended and ordered a bunch of food to go since she mentioned her friends might show up unannounced, as always. You followed your GPS that took you to her house, and noticed the familiar blue jeep parked in the driveway next to Lydia’s car.

You juggled the bags of take-out,  trying to find a way to knock on the door without dropping them when it suddenly opened. It caught you by surprise, which in turn made a bag slip from your hands, but a pair of hands caught it before it hit the ground.

“Here let me help you with that.” You didn’t recognize the voice, but when you looked up and saw his face it clicked. Derek Hale was standing in front of you, holding the bag you almost dropped. You knew you were gawking at him, but you couldn’t stop. _This was not part of the plan. He was not supposed to be in Beacon Hills._  

He cleared his throat, dragging you from your panicking thoughts. Derek narrowed his eyebrows at you, tilting his head lightly. He was listening to your heartbeat pounding in your chest. Derek decided to just take one of the bags from your arms, turning slightly sweeping his arm toward the door gesturing for you to come inside.

You rushed through the door, heading for the dining room table you saw. You placed the two remaining bags on the table, and turned around run right into a broad chest. 

“Y/N you alright?” Scott wondered, grabbing your arms to keep you from falling over.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m such a klutz, I almost dropped a bag of food cause of Der…that guy..“ You pointed to Derek as he passed by, “And he had to help me.” You stammered, hoping he didn’t notice your slip up. “I’m glad I decided to get more food though, Lydia said ya’ll just pop up at her house sometimes.” You laughed nervously. You were trying to get your heart rate under control, but you were failing miserably.

“Did sour-wolf scare you, he has that affect on people.” Stiles snickered, coming up behind you.

“Sourwolf?” You questioned, your face scrunching up in confusion. You didn’t miss Scott hitting Stiles’ shoulder, sending him a warning look.

“It’s a nickname Stiles gave me, since I don’t find him funny.” Derek spoke up, coming back into the dining room with plates and silverware. Stiles’ facial express caused you to burst out laughing, Lydia joining you as well which earned each of us a glare. You slowly started to relax, _maybe this won’t be such a bad thing after all._ You and Lydia fixed your plates first, heading toward the living room to eat, Stiles right behind you.

“So she’s the one your suspicious over?” Derek asked, looking to Scott for more of an explanation.

“I can’t explain it, I just know something is off.”

“Are you sure you’re not just being paranoid? She doesn’t seem like a serial killer to me, and I should know I dated 2 of them.” Derek offered, fixing a plate of food.

“Not you too… I need someone to help me Derek.” Scott pleaded with his mentor. 

“Things sure have changed..” Derek trailed off, grabbing a fork from the table before continuing, “Stiles is usually the one with the trust issues. Where is that Scott McCall optimism.” He mused, looking to Scott.

“Like you said, things have changed.” Scott said in a more serious tone, “Are you going to help me, or not?" 

Just as he asked that, Derek’s phone went off. Derek sat his plate down to pull out his phone reading the message. His expression changed, his doubtfulness turned to determination. "I’ll help you.”

“Who was it?” Scott asked, wondering what caused the sudden change of heart.

“Braeden. I asked her to run a background check on her….” Derek turned toward the living room, finding you, Lydia, and Stiles laughing. Scott followed Derek’s gaze, but he focused more on you. Sensing eyes on you, you looked up giving a small smile to the two boys standing in the entrance to the dining room. Scott returned the smile just as he heard Derek whisper, “Y/N Silver doesn’t exist.”


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is walking a thin line with Y/N, that is until she drops her truth bomb on the pack

 

Scott couldn’t wrap his head around what Derek said. His mind wondered to plenty of theories, all of which were bad. He couldn’t believe he was supposed to just play it cool and act like nothing was going on, but he agreed to this plan, and that meant taking Y/N or whatever her name was to Lydia’s party.

_“What do you mean she doesn’t exist?!” Scott whisper-yelled._

_“I mean she’s not who she says she is.” Derek glared at her from across the room. Scott was about to walk into the room, and put everything on the table when Derek stoped him. “Don’t. We need to know why she’s here, and what she wants.”_

_“What if she hurts someone Derek? Her and Lydia were hanging out alone all day today.” Scott whined, clearly not okay with this plan._

_“If she wanted to hurt her, she would have done it. And Lydia can take care of herself, everyone can. We need to know what she’s up to, and the best why to do that, is to play along.”_

_“We still need to tell the pack though, that way they can be prepared.”_

_“We can’t tell them, it might give it away. Stiles isn’t exactly the most subtle person.” Derek reminded him, and Scott knew he was right. He was going to have to keep this between him and Derek until we figured out what to do next._

  
Scott was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He turned around putting on his jacket and saw Chris leaning on the door frame.

“You got a date for the party tonight?” Chris teased, catching onto Scott’s nervousness.

“Sort-of..” He trailed off, taking on last look in the mirror.

“How do you sort of have a date?” Chris asked, scrunching his face in confusion. Scott took a moment to think how far they had come from wanting to kill each other. Scott couldn’t be happier that Chris and his mom were together, it was comforting having something normal around the house like a mom and dad. 

“I’m taking the new girl to Lydia’s party. She just moved here.” Scott contemplated telling Chris the truth, but he decided against it. 

“Good, I’m glad to see you getting back out there. I know how tough it must be after Kira..and Allison.” Chris put a comforting hand on Scott’s shoulder. Chris loved Scott like the son he never had, and he always regretted not being supportive of him and Allison. In truth, Chris sometimes thought that if Allison hadn’t had died, Scott would be his Son-in-law. Scott was relieved at the small gesture, knowing it takes a lot for him to mention her. In that moment Scott decided against his better judgment, and told Chris the truth.

“She’s not real.” He blurted out, causing Chris to give him a funny look. “I mean she’s not who she says she is. She just moved here and I was suspicious of her cause something felt off yano.. And of course no one believed me so I had to call Derek, who asked Braeden to run a background check and it turns out the name she is using, it’s not real.” Scott rushed, everything spilling out. Chris just listened to him, nodding his head.

“Okay so what’s the plan.” Chris stated. Scott smiled at his eagerness to help.

“The plan is to take her to Lydia’s party and act like nothing is wrong.“ 

“Then what?“ 

“We haven’t gotten that far yet.” He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“This is why you need me, your plans are terrible.” Chris sighed walking out of his room. Scott furrowed his eyebrows but followed the ex-hunter down the stairs toward the door. Chris grabbed his keys off the table and took his coat off the rack, shrugging it on his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked.

“I am going to follow you to the party, and stake it out. Make sure nothing happens.” Chris said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh.. Yeah. That’s a good plan.” Scott beamed at Chris, who returned the smile.

* * *

 

You had just finished getting ready, putting the final touch of nude lipstick on when your phone dinged.

**[Scott McCall] Fixing to be there, do you want me to come in?**

_Oh this will be fun_

**[Y/N] Not even on our date yet and you want to come in..You work fast McCall ;)**

**[Scott] God, no that’s not what I meant!**

**[Scott] Seriously, I just didn’t know if you were ready**

**[Scott] I’m gonna quit talking now.**

**[Y/N] Honk when you pull up and I will come outside :)**

**[Scott] pulling onto your street now.**

You laughed, tossing your phone into your black clutch Lydia so graciously lent you. You took one last look in the mirror. You were wearing the dress Lydia bought you, but you didn’t feel comfortable. You tugged the bottom of the dress down, but it was no use. It was exactly as short as it looked in the store, and you couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. You had curled your y/h/c, letting it fall to your shoulders. You decided to go with natural makeup, since you didn’t want to over due it. You had just enough time to slip on your black open toed heels when you heard the horn.

You walked through the empty apartment, not bothering to turn a light on. Not because it would disturb anyone, but because you knew where everything was so you didn’t need the light. You made your way to the door, and with one final deep breath you opened it. You made your way out to the silver car parked alongside the curb. _Huh he must have borrowed his moms car._ You took in your surroundings out of habit and noticed a black SUV parked a few yards away that hasn’t been there before. _You’re being paranoid Y/N._ You were so wrapped up in your thoughts you didn’t notice Scott standing in front of the passenger side door. He had his eyes wide open, raking down your body shamelessly. For the first time in forever, you felt confident.

“Like what you see McCall?” You teased, coming to stand in front of him.

“Yes.” He breathed before he could stop himself. You raised your eyes at his honesty, a slight chuckle leaving your lips. He coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Are you ready to go?” He asked rubbing his neck nervously, teetering back and forth on his heels.

“Yeah I am.” You smiled at him. He opened the passenger side door, sweeping his hand toward it gesturing for you to get inside. “I see chivalry isn’t dead.” You smirked at him, but accepted the gesture anyway.

You had been driving in awkward silence for the past 10 minutes, the only noise coming from the radio playing softly in the back ground. _Why wasn’t he saying anything._ You frowned slightly, thinking this was a bad idea.

“How are you liking Beacon Hills so far?” Scott asked, finally breaking the silence.

“It’s nice.. I can’t complain. I mean I met your friends, they’re pretty great.” You answered honestly. You knew you were lying to them, but in that moment, you were telling the truth. Everyone in the pack has been nothing but nice to you, and you were feeling guiltier by the day. You knew you had to come clean, but in the back of your mind you didn’t see another way for them to believe you if you didn’t keep up the charade.

“Yeah they are.” He agreed. Scott took the moment to look over at you, him raking his eyes down your body once more. You smirked at him again, but chose not to say anything. The conversation faded out, but this time there was a comfortable silence. Scott rounded the corner, pulling alongside the curb to Lydia’s house. _Damn there’s a lot of people here._  

You took in the sight with wide eyes, causing Scott to chuckle. “Lydia throws the best parties in Beacon Hills." 

"I can see that..” You trailed off, walking to the door. You took in your surroundings like always, coming to stop on the same SUV as earlier parked a few yards away with the lights off. _Shit._ You knew you were being trailed, but by whom? You felt your heart beat speed up, then mentally chided yourself. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm_. Before Scott opened the door, he turned to look at you, a frown on his face.

“Are you okay?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at you. He had obviously heard your heart beat, so now you were just going to have to play it off.

“Yeah. I’m just nervous. I have never been to party before..” You bit your lip nervously, looking at him. You expected him to laugh but he just gave you a sad smile. 

Scott listened to your heartbeat, and he knew you weren’t lying. “We’ll here’s to new things.” He said, pushing the door open. There were people everywhere, either dancing or standing around talking. Scott made his way through the crowd, but you were getting caught in it. You were standing in the middle of the dance floor, people all around you and you never felt more out of place. You jumped slightly as you felt someone touch your, but you relaxed when you realized it was just Scott. He grabbed your hand leading you to where Stiles, Liam, Theo, Mason, and Corey were standing.

“Scotty, Y/N you made it!” Stiles exclaimed, slurring his words a bit. You and Scott both chuckled at the drunk boy in front of you. You all said your hello’s, and talking among yourselves. You didn’t miss Theo and Liam raking their eyes down your body, and thankfully neither did Scott. You could have sworn you heard him growl, but you figured it was just your imagination. You noticed Malia was dancing in the crowd, completely lost in the music. You stood on your tippy-toes, trying to find Lydia in the crowd of people but she was nowhere in sight.

 "Are you looking for Lydia? She’s in the kitchen being the perfect hostess as always.“ 

"Um, do you mind if I go find her.. I’ll be right back.” You asked Scott. You couldn’t breathe, and you were unbearably hot. 

“That’s fine.” Scott smiled, “Do you need me to go with you?" 

"No I can manage.” You laughed, and went to find Lydia.

Scott watched you walk away, silently wishing you weren’t the bad guy. Ever since he laid eyes on you, his imagination has been running wild. He couldn’t think straight, and he was pretty sure it was a combination of your shampoo and the dress you were wearing. Damn that dress, He thought. His wolf has been clawing at the back of his mind since your walked out of your apartment, he wanted nothing more than to take you back inside and rip the dress off. He knew you were trouble, but everything was clouding his judgement at this point. He was pulled out of his daydreams, by Liam.

“Damn Scott..” Liam trailed off, watching you walk away as well. “Nice job.”

“Shut up.” Scott growled, not appreciating the way he was looking at you.

“Uh oh, someone jealous?” Liam teased, causing everyone to laugh.

“I’m not jealous, she’s just not a piece of meat. She’s already nervous enough, she doesn’t need y'all gawking at her too.” He grumbled.

“Then she shouldn’t have worn that dress.” Theo spoke up.  

“Lydia practically forced her to wear it.” Stiles slurred, laughing slightly. “You know how Lydia is, if she wants something, she gets it.”

“Thank god for Lydia..” Theo trailed off, watching you round the corner to the kitchen. Scott glared at him, causing him to look away sheepishly.

“I’m going to get something to drink, I assume Lydia has the good stuff for us too.” Scott said, gesturing to the solo cup in Liam ’s hand.

“Yeah it’s in the kitchen.” Liam answered him before turning his attention bqack to Corey and Mason. Scott made his way through the crowd, heading for the kitchen when he picked up on yours and Lydia’s conversation.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here Lydia… Scott has hardly talked to me since he picked me up, and all the guys won’t quit staring at me. And as short as this dress is, I feel like I’m smothering.” You whined to your best friend. _No Y/N, you don’t have any friends. You have a job to do._

“Scott is just nervous around pretty girls, trust me it’s nothing against you.” Lydia flashed her dazzling smile at you, remembering how he used to be with Allison and Kira.

“Him nervous? He looks like someone sculped him with the muscles, and the jawline, I mean have you seen him?” You snorted, she was obviously just trying to make you feel better, there was no way he was nervous. You wanted to make a good impression on Scott, but it wasn’t working. Now that you had someone tailing you, you didn’t have enough to worry about it. You were going to have to come clean, and you were regretting it.

“Seriously Y/N just relax.. You look amazing. Come on, I’m done playing hostess I want to dance with boyfriend.” Lydia grabbed you by the arm, dragging you back to where everyone was. Scott heard Lydia, so he turned back around and joined the guys. You saw Scott when you rounded the corner behind Lydia, and he was staring at you, a slight smirk on his face. _Shit he heard you_. You felt a slight brush rise to your cheeks, and you looked away trying to hide it. 

You joined the group, easily joining in on the conversation. Lydia drug Stiles to the dance floor and you watched as they swayed together to the music, enjoying just being in each others’ company. You noticed how much love they had for one another, it was something you could only hope for. _You can never have that, not with the life you live._ You were torn away from your thoughts, by Scott grabbing your arm gently.

“Do you want to dance?” He smiled. You noticed the same uncertainty behind his eyes, but you didn’t care.

“Um.. I don’t know how.” You mumbled sheepishly.

“It’s easy.. Let me show you.” He offered his hand, which you took it gratefully. Scott pulled you to the dance floor and spun you around slightly so you were pressed up against him. You both swayed to the music, his hands guiding you to the beat. “See it’s not so hard.” He chuckled in your ear, which caused your hair to stand on end. Being wrapped in Scott’s arms felt wrong, him being so nice to you made your guilt eat away at your soul. _I can’t do this anymore._ _They don’t deserve this._ You took a look around the room at the McCall pack. They seemed so happy, and you were fixing to ruin it all. You suddenly felt sick.

“Scott I have to go.” You said suddenly, de-tangling yourself from his arms. He looked at you, concern written all over his face. “Stay here with your friends, I’m not feeling so good. I’ll just get a taxi home, I’ll text you when I get there.” Before he could object, you made your way through the crowd of people and out the door without a second thought.

Scott just stood in the middle of the dance floor, watching you walk away. He didn’t know what happened, but he knew you didn’t want him to follow you. Now that you were gone, his senses were starting to come back to him. He couldn’t believe he was getting so wrapped up in you, knowing you weren’t who you said you were. He quickly pulled out his phone, alerting Chris to what just happened, before turning back to the party with his friends trying to get his emotions in check.

**[Scott] Y/N just left suddenly, said she was gonna get a taxi home.**

**[Chris] I’m on it.**

**[Scott] Be careful**

**[Chris] Always am**

* * *

 

You woke up with a splitting headache, even though you didn’t drink any the night before. The first thing you did after crawling out of bed was take a peak outside the window. The black SUV was parked farther down the road this time, but you still spotted it with ease. It must have been there all night since it followed you home from Lydia’s. You had to give it to whoever was driving, they were good. It wouldn’t seem out of place to a normal person, but you were anything but normal. You knew whoever was in the vehicle would follow you so you decided it was time to meet them. You slipped on a pair of jogging pants, and a light grey hoodie. You were just tying the laces to your Nike’s when your phone went off.

**[Lydia] Are you feeling better?**

**[Y/N] Not really, probably gonna stay in bed all day to sleep it off.**

**[Lydia] Let me know if you need anything, I can bring over soup later? :)**

  
You sighed, locking your phone. You were tired of feeling guilty. You made your way out of the house, getting into your black Mazda. You pulled out of your driveway, turning your music up, preparing for what was going to happen next.

 

* * *

 

  
Scott and Derek had joined Chris in his SUV, staking out your house.

“I can’t believe you told him.” Derek stated, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Your plan was stupid, your lucky he told me.” Chris grumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Cut it out you two. Look she’s leaving.” Scott exclaimed. Chris started the car, preparing to follow you. They watched as you got in the car, pulling out of the drive way. Chris followed behind you carefully as to not draw too much attention. Scott noticed where you were heading.

“She’s going to the preserve.” He stated, silently wondering why you would go there.

“Yeah and we have a problem.” Chris said, gripping the steering wheel tighter. “She knows she’s being followed.”

“How can you tell?” Derek asked, completely lost.

“She is using evading tactics and I didn’t realize it and fell right into the trap. Whoever she is, she’s good.” Chris growled, “And wherever she is going, she wants us to follow her. This could be a trap Scott. You need to call Stiles, tell him to grab everyone and meet us at the Preserve.”

* * *

 

You put your car in park right at the entrance of the preserve. You knew whoever was following you would likely follow you into the preserve too. You made your way through the woods, coming to a stop in the clearing that housed the nemetont. You heard the crunch of the dead leaves before you saw anyone.

"It’s funny how all this started with some stupid ole tree..” You mused out loud, so whoever was behind you could hear.

“Who are you?” You froze at the voice. You thought Scott might have been on to you, but you pushed the idea aside. You signed loudly, turning around to face Scott, who stood in front of Derek and Chris Argent. Your heart broke seeing him standing in front of you, you only met Allison once, but she was very kind. You looked Scott in the eyes, which were filled with anger. _Now or never._

“My first name is Y/N… and my last name is technically Silver, but you know it by the English version.” You stated. “Argent.”


	5. The Truth

You knew they were confused, you could tell it on each of their faces. Derek looked like he was on the verge of murder, and Scott didn’t look to far behind him. Chris however, just stared at you void of expression. You could tell he was trying to wrap his head around you being alive. There was enough tension in the air to cut with a knife, and you didn’t know where to start to explain it to them. Chris spoke up first, and you could tell he didn’t believe you. 

“That’s not possible.” Chris stated, eyes showing his disbelief. Scott tore his gaze from you, looking to Chris for some sort of explanation. Derek however didn’t take his gaze of you, he was watching your every move closely. He obviously still held a grudge against the Argents, and you didn’t blame him. So did you.

“It’s funny how people grow up in 8 years Chris.” You stated, walking closer to Scott but you stopped when Derek growled at you. You turned your eyes on him, laughing slightly. “Relax Wofly, if I wanted to kill anyone they would already be dead. I’ve had plenty of opportunities.” Derek remained in a defensive position nevertheless, his claws out and ready to use if you made a move against Scott. 

You looked to Scott again, silently begging him to listen to you, but his eyes were defiant. Great, Plan B it is. You were fixing to say something when the rest of pack, led by Stiles, came tumbling through the clearing. You turned your head to take a look at them. Stiles was harboring the same expression as Derek, and Lydia was frowning. Malia must have been listening because she was taking the lead from her cousin her eyes flashing the same brilliant blue eyes as Derek’s, and extending her claws. She didn’t waste any time making her way towards you, but you anticipated her move.

“Malia don’t!” Scott yelled but it was too late, Malia was within striking distance, and she wasn’t going to stop. You knew this was a possibility, you knew that a fight would break out, and you were prepared, as always. You reached into your hoodie pocket, grabbing a handful of mountain ash. Just as Malia was about to slash at you, you threw a handful of the supernatural dust into the air, causing it to fall into a protective circle around you. Malia’s claws hit the Mountain Ash with such force, she was flung backwards into Chris knocking them both out from the impact. You stood in your protective circle, looking at the members of the pack. Everyone was present, you didn’t see Corey or Mason but you knew they were there. They were all ready for a fight, and so were you.

“I just want a chance to explain Scott.” You didn’t want to fight them, but you would if that was the only way get them to listen to you. “Yes, I’m an Argent, but I’m no different from Chris. I just want to help.”

“If that was true, you wouldn’t have lied to us.” Stiles spat, coming to stand in front of you. His eyes burning with rage, and for the first time you could see the residual effects that the Nogitsune left him. “Everyone else might be supernatural, but I can break this line.” He threatened. 

“You could, but then I would have to hurt your friends cause they would attack me.” You explained. “You think this is for my protection?” You chuckled at the human standing in front of you. 

“How about you step out of the circle.. See who really needs protecting.” Derek snapped his fangs at you, which just made you smile. You ignored his comment, looking toward Scott once again. His jaw was set, and you knew you were only going to get one chance at this.

“Fine.. How about I make you a deal Scott?”

“What makes you think we are going to agree to anything you say.” Liam seethed, his eyes flashing gold.

“Scott.. Let her explain, she obviously went through a lot of trouble to come here.. We need to know why.” Lydia spoke up for the first time, catching your eye. You smiled gratefully at her, which she returned. In that moment, you knew your connection to her was real. You turned back toward Scott, trying to reason with him.

“Heres the deal Scott, just you and me. I’ll fight you for it. You win and I’ll tell you everything.” You offered.

“Like that’s a fair fight.” Stiles snorted, causing you to look at him, a sly grin on your face. The whole pack was looking toward Scott for an answer, but he didn’t give one.

“And what do you get if you win?” Derek asked, inching his way closer the barrier you had created.

“If I win, you let me help you. As part of the pack.” You said nonchalantly. Everyone’s facial expressions ranged from shocked to confusion. They didn’t know it yet, but you were just trying to help them.

“Hell no.” Stiles stated, not giving Scott the chance to answer. Scott hadn’t taken his eyes off you, and you were starting to wonder what was going through his head. You ignored Stiles comment, speaking directly to Scott.

“Come on Scott, either way you get information. What do you have to lose?” You taunted. “Here, how about a sign of good faith?” He furrowed his brow, confused at your question. You took a deep breath, and broke the line of mountain ash. Scott raised his eyebrow at you, biting his lip nervously. He was waiting on you to make a move, but you continued standing there.

You weighed your options if he said no. You didn’t have any more mountain ash, so another protective barrier was out of the question. You had one more trick up your sleeve, but that was for an emergency. Malia and Chris were still out, so that was two people you didn’t have to worry about. That meant you had two strong betas and a two chimera’s to deal with along with a true alpha. You knew Lydia would fight against you if it came down to it, and you were just hoping you didn’t have to hurt her.

You noticed Derek shifting to your blind side. Scott didn’t stop him, he only continued with the stare down. Derek shifted even closer to you, and you knew he was fixing to attack. You let out a deep sigh. You made a point to turn your heard, faking like you were distracted. Derek took the bait and lunged for you. Not smart. You quickly spun in a circle, easily side stepping him so he fell to the ground. 

Derek looked at you, stunned by the minimal effort it took to evade his attack. You looked to Scott one last time, and even he looked impressed. “Scott I don’t want to hurt anyone..” You pleaded with him, but it was more of a warning that anything. “You don’t know what you’re up against, you need me.”

“We have beaten a Kanima, an Alpha Pack, a Darach, a Nogitsune, the Dead Pool, Berserkers, Dread Doctors, the Beast, an Alpha Nazi and Ghost Riders. We don’t need anyone.” Scott spoke for the first time, flashing his eyes at you. Derek was on his feet again, fixing to attack, but Scott stopped him. “I got this.”

You smiled, walking away from Derek to the center of the clearing Scott on your heals. You turned to face him, the pack had followed but they were keeping their distance waiting to see what was going to happen. Malia and Chris were both awake now. Malia looked pissed, she stood her ground next to Derek but you could tell she was ready to jump in if needed. Chris stood beside Stiles, a frown on his face as he watched you and Scott circle each other.

“So let me get this straight.. I beat you, and you tell me everything, and leave.. You win, you tell me everything, and stay.” Scott clarified.

“Scott…” Chris warned, but he was cut off.

“It’s fine Chris.” Scott assured the ex-hunter, not bothering to take his eyes off you. Chris looked like he wanted to warn him again, but he didn’t. He just shook his head, and continued watching. Chris knew Scott would lose, and you wondered why he didn’t press harder. Scott decided to end the stare off, striking first, but it was sloppy. You deflected the hit aimed for your cheek, taking the opportunity to land a punch to his ribs. You didn’t stop there when he wheezed in pain, you quickly spun around landing a brutal kick to the left side of his face. Scott went down hard, and you heard the gasp from Lydia. Out of the corner of your eye you saw the pack move closer to their alpha. Scott looked at you, frowning slightly and then to Chris who shrugged his shoulders as an I told you so. Scott shook his head, trying to get his ears to stop ringing and stood up.

He lunged again, but when you tried to move out of the way, he caught your shirt making you lose your balance. You hit the ground, hard. You didn’t let him grab the upper hand, flipping him so he was under you. Scott however, was stronger than you so you each grappled for control, rolling around on the dirt. Scott finally got you into a hold you couldn’t maneuver from, pinning one hand above your head and with his free hand wrapping around your throat. He was too focused on your face to see your next move.

“You lose.. Now tell me.” Scott growled, slightly out of breath from your fight. Scott didn’t have a tight enough grip on your throat, but you faked like you couldn’t breathe, slapping his arm trying to pull it away from your throat. Scott took that as succession, and released his hold on your throat even more. You smirked up at him, your fingers found the tiny vial of wolf’s bane tapped to the inside of your hoodie sleave. Before Scott could react you smashed the vial across his cheek, purple dust clouding his vision. He started coughing, which gave you enough room to roll away from him, dragging yourself to your feet as he tried to catch his breath. “That’s..That’s cheating.” He spluttered.

“When you’re human fighting against the supernatural its not cheating.” You crouched down, so you could be eye level to him. “It’s called evening the playing field.” You stood back up, offering your hand to him but he swatted it away. You laughed, turning around to walk away but stopped when you heard him growl. You slowly turned back around to see Scott was fully transformed.

“Lets see you even this.” Scott spat, revealing his claws. 

“Well I can’t grow them from my hand, but I’m sure they are just as sharp.” You smiled at him, reaching behind to the waist band of your joggers revealing the Chinese ring daggers. You twirled them expertly in your hands, after all, they were your weapon of choice. You saw Liam move closer to Scott, his claws out. ”Tsk Tsk, I thought we had a deal Scott..“ You pouted, pointing one of the daggers toward his beta.

“Liam, stay put.” Scott growled again. Liam reluctantly moved back in place next to Theo, who looked just as worried as everyone else. This time you saw Corey and Mason standing with everyone, finally revealing themselves. Lydia looked concerned, her eyes shifting from you to Scott wildly. 

“Come on Scott, we don’t have to do this. I just want to help.” You said again. You were tired, and sore from the wrestling match moments ago. Scott didn’t take your offer, instead he closed the space between you. You managed to miss one swipe from his claws, and he deflected your blow from the dagger. You continued like that, each of you dogging hits and trying to gain the upper hand. Scott managed to toss you to the ground, but you rolled to your feet. You didn’t have your balance when Scott tried to hit you again, and this time Scott’s claws connected with your side. You screamed, more out of surprise than pain which caused Scott to hesitate. That was the upper hand you were looking for, and you took it by dragging the blade across his stomach. 

He held his stomach, a slight yelp coming from him. You both were breathing hard, each of you holding your own wounds. You raised your shirt to take a look at the damage. There were 3 long scratch marks from Scott’s claws, which were pouring blood from how deep they were. You knew you were going to need stitches, but they didn’t hurt. The whole pack came rushing to Scott, except for Chris. Chris came up to you, handing you his sweater to put pressure on the cuts, leaving him in a plain white undershirt. You took it gratefully, pressing it into your side. 

“Why isn’t he healing?” Derek yelled, stalking up to you. Before he could reach you, Chris blocked his way. “Really, you’re going to defend her? She just tried to kill Scott.” He yelled again, pointing toward the alpha on the ground.

“Chris it’s fine.” You breathed, putting your hand onto Chris’s shoulder, moving him so you could stand in front of Derek. “To be fair, I told you all I didn’t want to hurt anyone. And he will be fine.”

Scott was still on the ground while Stiles put pressure on his cut. “What was on that blade..” Scott wheezed, clearly in pain.

“It’s a combination of wolf’s bane and mountain ash I created. It’s very powerful and very toxic.” You deadpanned. Chris looked at you impressed, but Derek just growled.

“That could kill him!” Liam yelled, coming to stand beside Derek. 

“It will.” You stated, turning around to lean on the nemeton. “That’s why I called him.” You pointed toward Deaton who was running into the clearing. Everyone followed your gaze to look at the Druid, who made his way toward Scott. He quickly went to work on the were-wolf, burning the poison out of the cut. You felt dizzy from the blood loss, and you knew you needed to get to the hospital. Lydia came over to you frowning again, but didn’t say a word. She just took the shirt, which was now soaked in your blood, from your hands. She lifted the hoodie, and gasped.

“Y/N, we got to get you to a hospital. You need stitches.” She whispered. 

“I’m fine.” You took the shirt from her grasp, and put it back on the cuts. You turned your attention back to Deaton, as he finished up with Scott. You decided to leave them alone. You pushed off from the tree stump, but felt yourself sway slightly. Chris was there to steady you, and so was Lydia.

“Come on, we’re taking you to the hospital.” Chris demanded, stearing you in the direction you came in from. You didn’t put up much of a fight, and let Chris lead the way. What surprised you was Lydia throwing your other arm over her shoulder, helping hold you up too. You walked past the pack, making your way out of the clearing when Scott spoke up.

“Why didn’t you just let me die?” He asked, searching your eyes for some type of explanation.

“I told you Scott… I want to help.” You whispered. You felt your legs become more unstable, and you knew you were on the verge of passing out.

“Why though? You’re a hunter! How many of my kind have you killed huh?” Scott demanded, anger coursing through him.

“Just one.” You snapped at him. You didn’t want to talk about this, ever. You spent the past 5 years trying to run from the truth, but as soon as he asked that question the flashes of memory started to cloud your vision, and everything started going dark. You stared at the alpha, matching the fury in his eyes. “My sister.”


	6. Chapter 6

You opened your eyes slowly, hearing the beeping of machines next to you. You groaned softly, trying to sit up in the bed, but when you did you winced. Fuck, that hurt. Your vision was starting to clear and you realized where you were, in the hospital. You noticed an IV in your hand, and you were hooked up to a heart monitor. You lifted your gown to see the claw marks had been stitched up and covered, but you noticed some blood seeping through. You threw the cover off of you, fixing to pull the IV out when someone came through the door.

“Oh no you don’t.” You looked up to see Scott’s mom with her hands on her hip. She made her way to you, swatting your hand away from the IV. “What do you think you are doing, you went into hypovolemic shock, you almost died.” She scolded as she covered you back up.

“I’m fine.” You stated again, but you knew she was right. The cuts were deeper than you thought, and she was thankful for Chris and Lydia getting her to the hospital.

“If you were fine my son wouldn’t have been carrying your bleeding body into my ER.” She stated, checking your blood pressure and vitals.

You snapped your head in her direction, mouth open. “Wait.. Scott brought me?“

"Yes he did.” She snapped. Letting your arm fall to the bed with a thud. You bit your lip nervously, not looking her in the eye. She made her way to the door but not before turning back to you with a glare. “I don’t care if you’re related to Chris or not, the next time you try to kill my son.. I won’t save you.” She made her way out of the room, letting the door slam behind her. You smiled shaking your head as you leaned back into the pillows on the bed. I like her. Your eyes started to feel heavy but before you could drift off the door opened again.

Chris came through the door, and made his way to you. The rest of the pack filed into the room, apprehension written on their faces. Chris engulfed you in a hug, careful not to move you too much. You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding, and hugged him back. You let yourself relax in his arms, enjoying the closeness. You pulled back after some time, remembering there were other people in the room. Everyone watched your and Chris’s interaction. You ignored their stares, turning toward your cousin.

“Chris.. I’m so sorry about Allison…” You started but couldn’t find the right words. You saw the hurt in his eyes at the mention of his daughter, but he gave you a grateful smile.

“It’s okay Y/N.” He said, squeezing your shoulder lightly.

“No it’s not.. When I heard I should have came out of hiding. I knew where you were, but I didn’t come. I was to worried.” You sighed, playing with the loose end of the blanket.

“I didn’t know where you were… Y/N what happened? Your supposed to be dead."

"It’s a long story.” You mumbled, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep and escape all their stares.

“We have plenty of time.” Stiles huffed, narrowing his eyes at you. You glanced at the pack, all of them waiting patiently for you to explain. Your eyes found Scott’s, and for the first time they didn’t spark with anger.

“Thank you for not letting me die.” You looked directly at Scott, smiling at him gratefully.

“Prove I made the right choice.” Scott narrowed his eyes at you sitting into the empty chair in the corned of the room.

“You all might want to take a seat..” You offered, “This is going to take a while.” Everyone began sitting down on the floor, all except for Derek who remained by the door eyeing you suspiciously. “You can sit down Derek.” Gesturing to an open spot near your bed.

“I’m good.” He growled at you, causing you to laugh.

“Alright then…” You trailed off. You knew it was going to take more than a story to convince the pack to trust you, but this was how it starts. “I was a hunter, just like Chris but I’m not anymore.”

“Who are you though.. Does Kate have a long lost kid no one knew about?” Stiles interrupted with the question on everyone’s mind.

“No she doesn’t.” Chris stared at everyone. “But you haven’t met all the Argents."

"Kate is a sociopath.” You chuckled, earning a couple of nods from the pack. “But my mother makes her look like a saint.” Scott’s eyes widened at that. “I wasn’t raised like Allison. I didn’t get to live a normal life.” Chris pursed his lips, cutting you off.

“Hunter’s are trained at a young age.” He explained. “Victoria and I decided to wait until Allison was 18 before we told her, and that was our choice. Gerard wasn’t happy but he agreed knowing she would eventually be brought in…but my Aunt, Gerard’s sister Helena, was furious. As you know the woman in the Argent family make the decisions. She told us that we either raise her as a hunter, or we get out. It turned into an all out war..” Chris trailed off, and you picked up the story where he left off.

“One that my grandmother won, of course. Her and Gerard were too much a like, crazy about power. They made an agreement and decided to split up the Argent name. Gerard had Kate and Chris, and Helena had my mom Alexandra.”

“Gerard always wanted to be in charge but of course, Helena being a woman, the job went to her even though she was 4 years younger. After they made the agreement, they never spoke again… He was happy about the rift between our families, it meant he had all the power. We raised Allison out of the hunter lifestyle, and I helped Gerard.” Chris grumbled.

“Gerard might be a total dick, but my grandmother Helena was worse.” You seethed. “From the moment I could walk, I was training. I grew up in a world of supernatural. I was home-schooled so I could focus all my spare time training. Walking into Beacon Hills High was the first time I ever set foot into a real school. I’m sure you’ve heard the code we go by right?” You asked, and the pack answered with a nod of their heads. They were listening intently to your story. “When a hunter turns 10, you get brought along on missions.”

“10?!” Stiles exclaimed, looking at Chris for confirmation. Chris nodded his head, jaw set tightly. “No wonder you didn’t want to raise Ally that way..”

“Exactly. It’s a barbaric tradition.”

“Like the one making you kill yourself if your bitten.” You snapped at him, but he didn’t reply. You saw his face, remembering what happened to Victoria. “I’m sorry Chris.. I shouldn’t-"

"It’s fine Y/N.."

"Wait, if you said your two families never spoke, why did Y/N say it’s been 8 years since you’ve seen her?” Derek asked, remembering back to the clearing when you first spoke to Chris.

“My grandmother died when I was 10.. Everyone came to her funeral, from both sides. It was the first time since the agreement that either side has seen each other and the last. Allison was a year older than me, the funeral was the only time I ever met her, but she was so nice..” You laughed at the memory.

  
_“Hi, I’m Allison. I’m your cousin.” You stared at the girl in front of you, wearing an all back dress. She was smiling brightly, offering her hand to you._

_“Hi I’m Y/N.” You smiled back at her. She sat down next you as the grown ups talked. The service began, and your mother joined you. You looked up at her with sad eyes, a single tear streaming down your face. She pinched your arm causing you to jump, and whispered in your ear._

_“Hunters don’t cry Y/N. They compartmentalize.” She reminded you. You looked down at your hands embarrassed at your weakness. The preacher spoke of the long legacy your grandmother was leaving behind, and it felt overwhelming. You had to remind yourself not to cry, even though your grandmother wasn’t the nicest woman, she was family. You were pulled out of your internal struggle by a hand wrapping around yours. Allison squeezed it, a sad smile on her face. She leaned in just like your mother, but this time you heard words of comfort._

_“It’s okay to cry. She was your family, you’re allowed to grieve.” She whispered, giving your hand another squeeze. You knew she wasn’t a hunter, and didn’t realize what that entailed, but you were grateful for the kind gesture. She held your hand the remainder of the service, and for the first time you felt the comfort you longed for._

“She held my hand the entire service.” You looked at Chris fondly, and you could tell her was remembering the moment too.

“She asked about you all the time.” He chuckled. “She always used to ask when we would visit. When she found out about the supernatural, I told her about you too. She wanted to talk to you.. But by then.. We all thought you and Lily were dead.” You froze at the mention of your sister, but Stiles interrupted again.

“Speaking of you being dead.. Why did they think that.” You gave him a pointed look, and he held his hands up in defense. You let go of the moment and continued with the story.

“Like I said when a hunter turns 10 they get to go out and like shadow the other hunters. When they are 13 however.. ” You spoke carefully, looking into Scotts eyes. They had become softer, his once hard brown eyes seemed to melt listening to your story. “When you turn 13, you have to kill your first werewolf.”  
You could tell by the look on everyone’s face, they were uncomfortable with the thought of a kid killing someone, and you didn’t blame them. You were so wrapped up in your explanation that you missed Melissa coming into the room.

“Alright y'all, she needs her rest.” She stated, trying to clear out the room.

“No it’s okay Miss McCall.. They can stay. They need to hear this.” You spoke, giving her a small smile.

“Fine but not much longer.” She said to Scott, who nodded his head agreeing. She made her way out of the hospital room, and you moved slightly trying to get comfortable in the bed. A groan escaped your lips before you could stop it, and you wished you would have asked her for some pain meds before she left. Scott stood up from the chair, making his way to stand on the opposite side of Chris. You tilted your head, confused to why he moved next to. He reached for your hand, but you slid it away from him knowing what he was going to do.

“I’m fine Scott.”

“Y/N.” He growled at you, but this time it was more playful than menacing. You didn’t offer your hand to him, and he let out a sigh, shaking his head lightly. He placed his hand on your shoulder, and you felt a spark go through your body. You saw the dark veins run up his arm, and your body began to relax into the pillows, relief flooding through you. You placed your hand on his, squeezing it gently.

“Thank you.” You smiled at him, and he returned it for the first time. The whole pack watched your interaction, and you didn’t miss Lydia’s smirk as she sat wrapped in Stiles’ arms on the floor.

“What happened next?” Scott asked gently, pulling up the chair beside the bed so he could sit next to you. You took a deep breath before continuing, not wanting to relive the pain, but you knew they deserved to know what happened.

“My sister– My sister Lilly, she was 3 years younger than me.” You stuttered, trying to regain your composture. You felt a hand reach for yours again, and this time you didn’t move it. Scott held your hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. “Lilly turned 10 a week before I got assigned a mission on my 13th birthday, my mom decided to let her tag along as her first field training. We got word of an Alpha that killed her whole pack, and decided that she was too dangerous and had to be put down.”

“Kali.” Derek spoke up for the first time, shifting closer to Scott.

“That’s the one.” You gripped Scott’s hand tighter at the thought of the Alpha, he didn’t seem to mind though, he just kept rubbing his thumb over your hand. “We were prepared. Everything had been planned out to the last detail. It was supposed to be easy.” You scoffed. You pulled your hand out of Scott’s grip, making a fist. “No one was supposed to get hurt.”

“But someone did.” Theo clarified, sitting up straighter hanging onto every word you said.

“Yes..” You trailed off, looking down at your fist. “Someone did.”

_You all stood in the clearing of the woods, and you couldn’t help but feel nervous. There were at least a dozen hunters, and that made you uneasy. You pushed your worries out of your head, as your mother spoke up._

_“Alright everyone ready?” Your mother asked pulling an arrow out of her quiver looking at her team of hunters. You were. You had been preparing for this since you were born, and you were going to make your mom proud. You held your Chinese ring daggers in your hands, but you felt the gun tucked into your waist ban as a backup. The first group, including your dad moved in on the target._

_You and your mom were moving in next, followed by another group of hunters and Lilly. You stole a peak at your little sister who was bouncing up and down with energy. Her dark hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail, and she smiled at you giving you a thumbs up. She had a bow and arrow at her side as a precaution, but you knew she wouldn’t get the chance to use it. “Y/N, are you ready to become hunter?” Your mom asked quietly, smiling at you. You could count on both hands the amount of times she had smiled at you. You gripped the dangers tightly, smiling back at her._

_“Hell yeah."_

_"Then let’s go.” She said, moving stealthy from behind the trees. You heard the commotion, before you saw what was happening. Gun shots started ringing in your ears, but you didn’t panic. You reacted. Kali, as your mother called her, had already knocked out 5 of the hunters. The others were fighting with her, and it looked like she was winning. Your mother quickly jumped into the action, sending an arrow right through the Alpha’s leg._

_She screamed in pain, and it was the moment of hesitation the other hunters needed to restrain her. You heard the buzz of the electric baton before it connected with her stomach, and she fell to the ground in pain. You watched as your mom laughed, jabbing the baton into Kali’s stomach once again. You looked away, not wanting to witness the torture, but your mom yelled at you._

_“Look at her Y/N.” Your mom demanded as she sent another electric shock through Kali, and she howled in pain. “She’s a werewolf. She’s a monster. You know what you have to do.” You looked at the werewolf who was doubled over in pain, and winced. This felt wrong. You looked at all the hunters who stood around with sick smiles on their face. You found your sister, who joined the group surrounding the alpha. She nodded her head at you, smiling at your victory. You took a deep breath and approached Kali, who didn’t make a move to stand. You raised your blade, hoping to slash her throat with ease. She looked directly at you, whimpering in pain._

_“Please.. You don’t have to do this.” She cried, and you hesitated._

 

“That’s when everything changed..” You trailed off, catching your breath. Everyone’s eyes were wide as they were caught up in your story.

“Then what happened.” Mason asked, a little too excitedly which earned a smack to the back of the head from Theo.

“Then what happened Y/N?” Scott asked more gently, trying to reach for your hand again. You didn’t give it to him this time, you just kept your hands balled in a fist. He frowned at you, but left a comforting hand on your thigh.

_The moment you hesitated, gave Kali the opportunity she had been waiting for. She was never hurt, she only wanted everyone to think that. Kali took your moment of weakness and ran with it. She took up quickly knocking you down in the process. Everyone started fighting, but you hit the ground hard and your vision was blurry._

_You made out Kali ripping 2 hunters to shreds, and knocking out others in her midst. She roared which caused your eardrums to start throbbing. You watched from the ground helpless. You panicked and everyone was dying. You faintly heard your sister scream, which caused you to rise to your feet. There were only you, your father, your mother and sister left standing. The other hunters were either dead or unconscious. Your sister screamed again, and this time you saw why. Kali had one arm around her waist and the other on her throat._

_“You Argents think your indestructible.” She taunted, tightening the grip on your sisters throat. “The big bad family of werewolf hunters, that send kids to do their dirty work.” She nodded toward you, and laughed._

_“Let her go you monster.” Your mom drew an arrow, and your dad his gun._

_“Oh I’m not going to kill the little one.. No.. Now that would be too easy.” She snarled. “I’m going to make her into the thing you despise the most.” Before anyone could act, she sunk her teeth into Lilly’s arm, and she let out a blood curdling scream before she fell to the ground._

  
“Y/N…” Lydia tore her out of the story, and you didn’t even notice she moved to stand at the edge of the bed. She looked at you with broken eyes, placing a comforting hand on your ankle.

“I can still hear he scream.” You wiped away the tear that fell down your cheek. “I can’t remember her voice anymore or what she sounded like when she laughed at my dumb jokes.. But I remember her scream.” You regained what little composure you could muster and continued the story.

  
_Your mother and father weren’t concerned with kali anymore, the only focus was on their youngest daughter as she held her arm in her hands, sobbing. You couldn’t move, you just stood frozen on the ground. You kept blinking your eyes thinking everything that just happened was a bad dream, but every time you opened them you were met with reality. Your sister was bitten, and it was all your fault._

 

“That wasn’t your fault Y/N.” Scott stated, drawing you out of your story.

“If I didn’t hesitate Scott she would still be alive and Kali would be dead.” You snapped at him, but he just frowned.

“They shouldn’t have put you in that position Y/N. You were just a kid.” Stiles said, coming to stand beside Lydia.

“I wasn’t a kid.. I was supposed to be an adult. A hunter.” You mumbled.

“That doesn’t explain how Chris thought you were dead.” Derek spoke again, crossing his arms across his chest.

“You know what must happen when a hunter gets bitten right?” You asked, and everyone nodded their heads again. “When we got my sister home, my parents left us alone so they could talk. I knew what they were going to make her do, and I panicked. Lilly was more scared of turning into a werewolf than dying, and that made my decision that much easier. I knew that we had to get away. Away from hunting, away from everything. I snuck into my dad’s study, and opened his safe. I took enough for me and Lilly to get as far away from them as possible, and stay hidden. I went to her room, threw both of our backpacks out our two story window and told her she wasn’t going to die, that we were leaving.”

“But you didn’t make it.” Malia spoke up for the first time, and you could see the pain in her eyes. In that moment you realized you had one thing in common, you were both responsible for your sisters deaths.

“No we didn’t..” The tears welled up in your eyes thinking back to that particular moment. “We almost made it. We were so close, but my dad caught us. My dad wasn’t a born hunter, and I tried to reason with him, thinking if anyone would understand it would be him but–” You were interrupted by Stiles before you could continue.

“If he wasn’t a hunter.. Then how did they meet? I mean is there some supernatural tinder I don’t know about?” Stiles asked, which caused you to chuckle. He smiled at you, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

“Funny enough, My mom saved him from a wendigo when they were 25. Her and my grandmother were hunting a family of them who were abducting residents of a small town in Georgia. My mom saved my dad from being eaton alive, and I guess it didn’t take much more to make him believe in the supernatural. My dad always said it was love at first sight, but I don’t believe in that. My dad just graduated law school, but he decided to pack up everything and chase my mom around the states hunting.”

“How cute… in a psychotic killing spree kind of way.” Theo mumbled, and Mason returned the favor by smacking him on the back of the head this time.

  
_“Dad please… just let us go. I will take care of her, we will both disappear. You can tell everyone we died tonight.” You begged looking into your fathers eyes. Lilly was behind you with a tight grip on your hand. He made his way to you, engulfing you in a hug. You relaxed, thinking he was going to let you both leave. That was until you felt a pinch in your arm, and you pulled back looking at him with wide eyes. Your vision started to sway, and you felt yourself let go of Lilly. You faintly heard him whisper sorry before you passed out._

  
“He drugged you?” Scott yelled causing you to jump. He had the same look in his as he did in the clearing but this time they weren’t directed toward you. His jaw was clinched, and he tightened his grip on your thigh. You let out a whimper, which caught his attention and he immediately let go. “I’m sorry Y/N.. I– I didn’t mean to.” He stammered, biting his lip nervously. You smiled at him.

“It’s okay.” You assured him, but it didn’t stop the guilty expression on his face. You reached for his hand this time, which he gave you. In that moment you felt the spark again, and the look in his eyes said he did to. Everyone seemed to fade away as you stared into his chocolate eyes, but you were quickly pulled out of your day dream by Liam clearing his throat, narrowing his eyes between you and his alpha. “Um.. Where was I..” You rambled. You cleared your throat too, trying to release the tension in the room you and Scott created.

  
_You opened your eyes, but everything was hazy. You felt like you had a hangover, even though you’ve never drank before. You shook your head lightly, trying to get the spots to leave your vision. You heard the scraping of wood on the floor, and looked up. Your sister was tied to the chair in front of you, duct tape covering her mouth so she couldn’t scream._

_“Lilly. Oh my god.” You jumped up quickly, but stumbled when the spots invaded your eyes once again. You made your way to her. “Shhh Lil, I got you. It’s okay.” You whispered as you fumbled with the ropes._

_“Y/N stop.” Your blood ran cold as you heard your mothers voice. You whipped your head around, and saw her standing there with your father right behind her. They made their way into the room, and you couldn’t read the expression on her face. Your dad just looked sad, but you glared at both of them._

_“No. You don’t have to this. I can take her, we can leave and I promise you wont ever hear from us again. We will stay hidden, change our names–” You cried to your parents, standing in front of your baby sister protectively. You were cut off with a hard smack to your cheek, sending you tumbling to the ground._

_“That’s enough Y/N!” Your mother yelled, causing you to flinch thinking she was going to strike again. Your mother grabbed your now bruised cheek, turning it toward Lilly. “She’s not your sister anymore. She’s one of them. She’s a monster.” She spat, causing Lilly to cry even harder. She released your cheek in a fit of rage, walking over to the gun rack on the wall pulling out a small pistol._

_“She’s still your daughter..” You looked toward your dad, pleading with him, but he just turned his back on you. “You don’t have to do this..” You whispered, knowing it was no use. They were going to kill her._

_“We’re not going to do this.” Your mother spoke carefully and you raised your head to look at her. “You are.” She stated, offering you the pistol._

_“I won’t.” You glared at her, swiping the gun from her hand._

_“I was hoping we could do this the easy way. You will learn Y/N, there isn’t one of them worth saving. They are monsters. It will always be us against them.” She hissed, venom dripping off of every word. She picked up the gun from the floor sighing heavily. “John.”_

_Your dad turned back around, and this time you couldn’t tell what was going on in his head, and that terrified you. He grabbed your arm, pulling you up from the floor. You struggled in his grip, but it was no use. The effects of the drugs were still in your system. Your mother walked over to Lilly, placing a kiss to her forehead. Lilly looked to you, and you could see the fear in her eyes. You cried, begged, and pleaded but your dad didn’t listen. He dragged you to stand in front of your sister, and you were still struggling in his grip._

_You screamed but it was no use. You felt the cold metal of the gun being placed in your hand. Your mom aimed the gun to Lilly’s temple and your dad helped steady your arm. She placed her finger over yours on the trigger. You took one last look in your sister’s blue eyes, the ones that used to sparkle with excitement over the littlest of things were now blood shot and swollen from crying. You closed your eyes, not wanting to remember this moment. You didn’t have the strength to watch what was about to happen, as your mother whispered in your ear._

_“You’ll thank me for this one day.” You felt the pressure from the trigger being pulled, and the sound of a gun shot rang through the basement. You stood in shock, your eyes still closed. Your mother took the gun from your hand, and your dad released you. You collapsed to the ground, the only sound coming from the room was a door closing and your sobs._

  
You looked around the room, biting your lip nervously. There it was, everything was on the table. You noticed Lydia was crying and Stiles put his arm around her pulling her into a hug.

“Lydia.. I ..” You didn’t know what you said to upset her, but she turned around quickly running to your side. She put her arms around you, and you just froze. You weren’t used to kind gestures, and you weren’t sure what was going on. Lydia sensed your uneasiness and chuckled.

“You’re new to this whole friend’s thing, aren’t you.” She smiled at you, saying the same thing she told you the day at the mall when you first hung out. You smiled back at her, taking her hand in yours.

“Is it that obvious?” You repeated the same answer as last time she asked, causing you both to laugh. Lydia moved so Chris could give you a hug.

“Y/N… I’m so sorry. If I had known, I would have… They told us you both died that night. I should have pressed Alex for more details. I should have realized something was off.” You could see the guilt in his eyes, but you just smiled at him.

“It’s okay Chris."

"No it’s not Y/N.” Scott said defiantly, the anger in his eyes returning. “That should never have happened to you.”

“But it did, and there isn’t anything I can do to change it.” You reminded him.

“Why are you back here now though? Why do we need your help?” Derek asked again narrowing his eyes at you.

“I left my parent’s that night. I snuck out, grabbed my bag and Lilly’s and caught the first bus to Georgia. I found someone to fake records for me, and lived my life with one goal. Find Kali and kill her, or die trying.” You stated, which caused Scott to frown at you. You knew his rule about killing, but you weren’t going to apologize for wanting to kill the wolf that bit your sister. “I tracked her, but she eventually met up with Duecalion and formed the All Star team, and I could never get her alone.” You grumbled.

“Why did you come back to Beacon Hills?” Theo asked.

“I followed the Alpha pack here. I was hoping to catch Kali alone, but your psychotic girlfriend killed her before I could.” You sneered, giving Derek a glare. Derek returned your glare at the mention of Jennifer, but Stiles laughed, which earned him the death stare too.

“You’ve been in Beacon Hills this whole time? Why didn’t you come by sooner?” Chris asked, hearing the hurt in his voice.

“I didn’t have a reason to. I didn’t know if you would tell my parents.” You winced as you turned your body to look at Chris. He only nodded his head, but he had a frown on his face.

“Then why come back at all?” Scott asked, grabbing your hand catching your attention again with the jolt his touch sent up your arm. Damn that spark. You watched the black veins appear again, and you smiled at him.

“You don’t have to do that.” You reminded him.

“I caused it."

"To be fair, if you didn’t have super healing you would be in the same shape.. Because I won.” You sassed, which caused him to laugh. “I never left Beacon Hills. Once Kali was dead… I lost the one thing I had been chasing for so long and I just dove headfirst into the world of the Supernatural. I learned everything I could, studied every book I could find. I eventually found a pack let by a Buddhist Alpha. She let me train with her emissary Draegon.”

“That’s how you knew so much about the pack. Satomi told you.” Liam chimed in.

“Yes, she told me exactly what kind of alpha you were.” You looked at Scott, not hiding the smile on your face. “She told me about everything you have faced, and I was impressed.”

“I couldn’t have done any of those things without my pack.”

“I know, that’s one of the things that impressed me the most. Your pack is special Scott, and there are people who aren’t happy with everything you have done. They are–”

“Okay wait I’m confused. Why didn’t Satomi just tell us who you were, why all the secrets?” Liam cut you off with more questions. You were dreading this part, you were gnawing on the inside of your lip, looking toward Scott.

“She can’t tell you… She’s dead.” You broke the news to the pack, and all of them started talking over each other asking what happened. “She’s the reason I came to Beacon Hills High. I came to warn you and your pack. I found her body in the woods 3 weeks ago, an arrow through her heart with a note tapped to her chest.” You grimaced at the memory.

“What did it say?” Chris asked. You turned toward Scott, connecting your eyes to his one more time.

“They’re next.”


End file.
